


【迦周】青春太阳少年不会梦见兔男郎弟弟

by Mutant8



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant8/pseuds/Mutant8
Summary: 是学院AU,借用了兔女郎学姐的思春期综合症的梗。把发在lof上的部分在这里备一下档，完结了我会重新整理一下发上来（很大概率不会坑？）
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

傍晚时分，迦勒底学园开始下起了雨。雨势不大，空气里却隐约飘着泥土的潮湿气味，预示着毛毛雨不过是前兆，一场暴雨正在酝酿。距离放学时间已过去两个小时，回家主力军早已到达目的地，现在只剩零零落落的几个倒霉蛋在向电车站的方向狂奔。

迦尔纳把双肩包往肩上一扔，不紧不慢地走向自行车棚。他的住处离学校不算远也不算近，不需要赶电车，名为太阳号的一辆二手自行车足以支持他在放学后十五分钟内冲进家门。他一手拉开吱呀作响的生锈门，另一手掏出手机打开了电筒。

关灯后的自行车棚里空空荡荡，只有一层薄灰在电筒的光柱下缓缓舞动。迦尔纳在门口愣了两三秒，才想起昨天打工下班后鬼使神差地走路回了家，把太阳号独自一车锁在花店整理间里。

真是对不起它，之后给它上点链条油吧。

迦尔纳在心里向自行车认真道歉，脚步加快走向校门口。迦勒底学园的校园占地面积很大，校门更是修得毫无必要地豪华气派。石制的拱形大门上刻满了华丽浮雕，在本应平坦的大门顶上却煞风景地立着两头不知是狮子还是狗，总之雕得栩栩如生，远看毛茸茸的某种动物石雕。

不知是不是错觉，今天左边的石雕显得格外逼真。迦尔纳一边想一边大步向着校门口前进，手机揣进裤子口袋里，脚尖绷紧，已经做好了在踏出大门的瞬间就开始冲刺的准备姿势。阴云迅速变暗，显得大理石的石雕愈发洁白，在昏暗的环境里几乎发着光一样地明亮。一阵风吹过，左边的洁白石雕动了动，从中垂落一条浅褐色的某种东西。

迦尔纳停下脚步。

“阿周那。”他向着石雕搭话，声音不大，却是确信对方能听到的语调。

闻声，那条尾巴卷了卷，其主人缓缓转过身来。被误认为过于逼真的石雕的白色长发分开，露出与熟悉的同名优等生无比相似，却又微妙地有点违和的一张脸。或许是感应到了什么，白发上竖起的两根角闪了闪蓝光，衬得他本就奇异的外形更加异常。

远处传来隆隆的雷声。

“就算是风纪委员，攀爬校门也是违纪行为。下来吧。” 迦尔纳直直地盯着对方无表情的脸，语气平淡到仿佛他自己才是风纪委员，只不过是在劝诫一个普通学生。若是平时的阿周那，早在被叫到名字的一瞬间就会瞪过来回以敌意，但眼前的人仿佛没有看见他一样，仅仅是点了点头，算是对声响做出了反应。

“…你能看见我。” 声音毫无感情，是判断句。他从攀附着的大理石上直起身子，露出赤裸的胸膛和一条从颈椎上延伸出去的分叉尾巴。雨季的校门顶端必定堆积尘土，他下半身的白色学生裤却如往常一样干净整洁，其下包裹着的修长双腿并没有起到支撑身体的作用。长发从石雕芙芙的头顶掠过，“阿周那”像一枚过于平稳的纸飞机一样在迦尔纳眼前安静又迅速地降落。来自地面的锐利视线依然锁定在他略有发紫的双眼上，在距视平线略高的位置停下。

饶是迦尔纳也不由得眨了眨眼。脚下没有踩着东西，腰上也没有吊着线，未着上衣的阿周那在他眼前漂浮。奇妙的打扮和尾巴尚可用戏剧社的道具来解释，但脱离地心引力这种能力可断然不该在一个16岁的普通高中生身上出现，况且那人还是迦尔纳了如指掌的宿敌。莫非攀爬校门是什么特殊的修行吗？若是为了得到与迦尔纳对抗的超能力，不惜违反校规在石雕上与奇怪的魔法生物做交易的话，倒是很像阿周那会做的事。这个念头刚在迦尔纳心里冒芽，就被某种更加激烈、炎热的情绪冲散了。“阿周那”的瞳孔毫无聚焦，动作与其说是看，不如说是在平等地扫描周围的一切。毫无疑问，迦尔纳在他眼里与两边的灌木，背后的门柱没有重要性上的不同，唯一的区分只不过是他出声叫了他的名字。

厚重的校门阴影下不如空地上闷热，攥紧的手心却仍然出了一层薄汗。

“你还要无视我到什么时候。” 迦尔纳说，尾音因为愤怒而略微颤抖。“即使是在表演戏剧，现在也没有其他观众了。现在站在你面前的，只有我迦尔纳。你不是会向对手做出这种无礼之行的男人，阿周那。”

蓝光一闪，“阿周那”第二次对自己的名字做出了反应。

“无需礼仪…我与人类没有联系。” 他慢吞吞地开口，似乎还不太熟悉说话的过程。迦尔纳的心一紧。

“你…为什么能看到我…？你是…谁？’迦尔纳’…是谁？”

电光一闪，大雨倾盆而泻，将两人彻底囚困在了雨声的牢笼里。


	2. Chapter 2

“你失忆了。”迦尔纳笃定道，仍沾着水珠的手从保鲜柜里拿出一颗苹果。飘在空中的“阿周那”浮过来，用孩童一样天真的目光检视果实饱满的外皮。“是车祸吗？”

“阿周那”摇摇头，指尖一戳，苹果滚落回冰凉的同伴中。“不是幽灵…我是神。不对，也不是神…” 他小声嘟囔着，视线转向旁边的香蕉。被淋透的湿润白发紧紧贴着他的脸颊，让他看起来比平常的阿周那更年幼一点。随着他在空气中轻微的漂浮，一颗水滴从厚重的刘海中挣脱，沿着他上翘的鼻梁滑落，却在脱离鼻尖的一瞬间消失在空气里。迦尔纳瞥了一眼他脚下干燥的地板，把那颗苹果又捡起扔进了购物篮里。

“别人看不见你。” 

“阿周那”点点头。“神应当被万人瞻仰。但是我…只被你看到了。你是人类…唔…” 与不久前在校门上那非人类的气质不同，出现在菜市场水果区的“阿周那”似乎更老实一些，话语也变得更加流畅起来。

迦尔纳不禁怀疑今天自己的午饭是否被某个金光闪闪的损友投了奇怪的药。就算是整蛊游戏，眼前的“阿周那”也显得过于坦诚，他也不觉得两个男高中生浑身滴水在超市买菜的场景有什么娱乐价值。

在校门底下沉默对峙了五分钟后，居然是“阿周那”罕见地率先示弱。“雨会下到后半夜。”他宣布，对迦尔纳的怒火视若无睹。“我…会跟着你。” 

既然是没有记忆的阿周那，那么就算不上是自己的宿敌，没有在此时为难他的理由。迦尔纳下了这样的判断，于是走出学校大门最后的庇护。大雨瞬间把他翘起的头发压倒在脸前，水顺着黑色的校服领子流进他的外套里，又沿着衬衫下摆一路坠向地面。透过眼前的刘海，他看见“阿周那”也跟着他的脚步进到雨里，刚刚还干燥蓬松的长发贴在长裤上，同他的头发一样吸着水下坠，在白色裤腿上留下蜿蜒的数道水痕。有洁癖的阿周那是断然不会允许自己如此失态的。不过话说回来，按时查看天气预报的他也不会忘带伞。

不知是不是冷雨的作用，迦尔纳脑内沸腾着的温度渐渐稳定下来。

今天是菜市场打折的日子，对于独居的迦尔纳来说是万不可错过的购物日。走到家附近时迦尔纳突然想起，看了看安静浮在他身旁的“阿周那”，又觉得没有出声说明的必要，滴答着水的一人一神（？）于是走进迦尔纳家楼下的小市场里。

结账处的阿姨家住在迦尔纳家楼下，迦尔纳偶尔会帮她打工遛狗。装得半满的菜篮刚放上秤台，她就已经大呼小叫起来：“哎呀，你怎么淋成这样！雨这么大，要买菜也应该先回家换身衣服，不然会感冒的！” 

“…谢谢关心，这点雨于我而言不要紧。”面对来自年长女性的关心，迦尔纳总觉得有点不知所措。他把被打湿的前发拨向耳后，顺势看了一眼比他看起来更像个落汤鸡，连件衬衫也没有的“阿周那”。周围的人在他身旁拎着购物篮来来去去，丝毫不介意有个头上长角身上还在滴水的赤膊少年在飘着拨弄头顶的风扇。滴地一声，阿姨把最后一根香蕉放进塑料袋里，动作恰好避开“阿周那”摇晃的尾巴。


	3. Chapter 3

迦勒底学园的风纪委员阿周那，是一位品学兼优，人缘极好的优等生。不像迦尔纳每早的太阳号冲刺，他总是在到校时间前十五分钟就已经坐在座位上，多出来的时间用于仔细清洁自己的课桌和座椅，和阅读课桌洞里一摞又一摞的情书。他受人欢迎，不仅因为秀气的外表和充满绅士风度的做派；写给他的情书里不少来自对他在体育场上十项全能的身影心生憧憬的男学生。

这么一位完美的人，在学园里出名自然理所应当。然而每当迦勒底的学生谈论起他时，却免不了要提到另一个人名：迦尔纳。

迦尔纳是阿周那的死对头。阿周那若是考试考了全校第二，第一必定是迦尔纳。迦尔纳要是体育祭输了项目，他的对手必定是阿周那。除此之外，两人的穿着打扮和性格都大相径庭，人际交往几乎彻底错开。没人知道本应毫无交集的两人为何如此敌视对方，但渴求刺激的高中生们总不会嫌弃八卦过多。有段时间迦尔纳频繁迟到早退，阿周那也脸色不佳，便有人怀疑他们校外私斗，卷进了什么非法事端；后来两人回归日常，又有人目击到他们分别各自跟同一位女性在咖啡厅见面，又滋生出一波两人互为情敌，迦尔纳横刀夺爱，甚至两人被同一位富婆包养云云的传闻。

小道消息自然与真相相去甚远。好在迦尔纳难得为私事忙得脚不沾地，在学校又飘离在大部分学生群体之外，受到的影响跟阿周那相比微乎其微。何况现实往往比幻想更离奇，哪怕询问迦尔纳本人，他也很难概括出事情原委。  
他早退的那段时间是由一个小小的快递纸箱开启的。有某位好心神秘人在学校附近租了一套公寓，三年房租全付清，钥匙写了迦尔纳的名字邮寄到他养父母家里。公寓就是一套普普通通的一居室，打扫得一尘不染，没有金光闪闪的家具。恰好迦尔纳在学校附近新接了一份花店的打工，每周两天夜班锁门，电车停运后得摸黑骑行一个小时才能到家。养父母虽觉不妥，在看到寄件人落款后竟也没有阻拦他。在踩点数次，再三确认公寓并无可疑之处后，迦尔纳带着几个箱子和太阳号光荣入驻学区房。他晚上有打工，只好早退腾出时间来搬家写作业，新入住时上学还时常走错路，才导致频频迟到。

在咖啡厅的会面，则是神秘人本人出现，拿出巨款要他顶着哥哥的名号自行邮递到阿周那家里。  
迦尔纳婉拒了那笔钱。钱于他是身外之物，打工与不打工区别不过在于时间安排上的细微差别。至于入驻阿周那家，也只是拜访本家宅邸，并不需要跟阿周那同居同住。他对此没什么想法。真正让他忌讳的，是最后一个要求：

要他与阿周那兄弟相称，放下争执。

不知迦勒底学生间的传言夸大到有多离谱，但爱子心切的贵族太太显然只听到了最激进的那一种。

“我原本只想在远处悄悄补偿你一下，当年是我冲动行事，让你这些年受了不少苦…”她的声音微微颤抖，伸手去触摸迦尔纳的脸颊。指尖刚刚碰到苍白皮肤，确认到他的实体，乌黑的眼眸里泪光一闪，终于滴落下来。

十分钟前，迦尔纳在咖啡店对街刚见到同样的一双眼睛。那双眼里没有泪水，只有熊熊燃烧的怒火和某种更深沉、更疯狂的情绪在反复交融。他没穿制服，手指紧抓着刘海，平日里打理柔顺的短发在脑后四处支棱上翘。繁忙街道上他独自眉头紧锁着靠在灯柱旁，那模样与平日得体的他相去甚远，却也不像那个只有迦尔纳熟悉的宿敌阿周那。

擦肩而过时，从他身上传来淡淡的烟草气息。

这一切究竟意味着什么，迦尔纳还没来得及去想，真相就自己和盘托出了。

“没想到你们居然早就遇见了，还结下了那么大的私仇…” 耳边贡蒂的声音把他拉回现实。脑海里阿周那魂不守舍的样子令迦尔纳生出一股无名之火，他微微偏头，与那双眼睛错开视线。“…事到如今，我也没有资格被你称呼母亲，可阿周那确实配得上成为你的弟弟。…” 她收回手，用手帕擦去眼泪。再抬起眼来时，眼前的贵妇人已经换上一副严肃表情，刚刚的脆弱仿佛从未出现过。

接下来的对话显得有些冗长。贡蒂请求他放弃与阿周那的对抗，在学校友好相处，希望两人的学生时代能作为兄弟快乐平静地度过。非常合理的愿望，对于极少拒绝别人请求的迦尔纳来说更是没有回绝的理由——与阿周那这样本就优秀又拼命的人做到势均力敌，即使有再高的天赋也免不了要在私人时间埋头苦学，无时无刻承受着这般压力确实让应考生的两人都筋疲力尽。但不知怎地，想要了结这份争端的念头，从未在他脑海里出现过。与阿周那的孽缘越是持久，他就越觉得阿周那像只薛定谔的猫，所有人放心他在盒子里存活生长，只有迦尔纳能去掀开那盒子盖，逼迫阿周那面对现实露出爪牙。若是这目光不复存在，盒子里的猫是死是活，甚至是否还是只猫，迦尔纳打心底里感到怀疑。回想起进门前阿周那在街边的表情，他意识到恐怕对方刚刚经历了同一场对话。

再次对上视线时，他听到自己的声音：“恕我拒绝。”

——

给“阿周那”擦干头发令迦尔纳奇妙地体会到了身为人兄的感受。似神非神的“阿周那”对身体接触毫不抗拒，像只小动物一样安静地任迦尔纳用一条毛巾把他从头擦到尾。晚饭是烧得糊锅的苹果咖喱，神明大人眯着眼端详了黑色物质两三秒，最终伸长手臂捡走旁边的香蕉。

尽管疑似失忆，他的某些小动作却仍然透出阿周那的性格来。

“…我需要你的帮助。” 坐在餐桌前的迦尔纳闻言抬头，“阿周那”正把吃完的香蕉皮捧在手上，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。他伸出手，那块香蕉皮轻轻落在他的掌心，仿佛那是神的馈赠。迦尔纳手腕一翻，神的馈赠又轻飘飘地落入垃圾桶。“阿周那”扁扁嘴。

“我会给妈妈发条信息。你要是突然失踪，家里人会担心。”他掏出手机点开通讯录划了划，却找不到贡蒂的电话号码。迦尔纳皱起眉头。

在咖啡店不欢而散之后，出于对生母的愧疚和补偿心态，迦尔纳把自己的联系方式留给了贡蒂。虽然亲生儿子的话在她耳中比不过传言，他还是保证了不会和阿周那起太大的冲突，以及定期和她保持联络。那串数字在迦尔纳短短的通讯录里像个秤砣一样沉到了底，需要用的时候却怎么找也不见踪影。他反复翻腾通讯录里那几个名字，发现阿周那的号码也不见了。

“我需要你的帮助。”“阿周那”重复一遍，这回语气加重了点。迦尔纳放下勺子，示意自己在听。“神遍览众人……但需要被人看见才能成为神。”他沉默了一会，头脑在给生锈的言语齿轮上油。

“成为神的话，你会变回原本的阿周那吗？”

“…不。神不会有人性—” 

“我拒绝。”迦尔纳出声打断他，“阿周那不是神，也不该是神。虽然不知道你到底经历了什么，但我只对原本的阿周那感兴趣。若是有让你恢复成人类的方法的话，我会尽力。”

对面的漂浮生物沉默了会，抬眼瞪他。迦尔纳熟练地辨认出那是阿周那被他气到时的一号表情。

“…我也不知道。为什么…会变成这样。” “阿周那”抬手指指自己的角，小声说道。

“如果并非信徒与神…….原本…我们是什么关系？”

迦尔纳放下盘子，走过来靠近盘腿浮在沙发上的“阿周那”。他缓缓弯腰，目光在“阿周那”脸上流连，试图捕捉到一丝表情变化。白发扫过鼻尖，神没有反应，默许凡人的体温贴上自己冰凉的嘴唇。

蜻蜓点水的一个吻结束，迦尔纳语气平静地回复：“是恋人。”


	4. Chapter 4

“一种与爱相关的，被强烈吸引的一种具表现力，带甜附涩的情感。”

——是维基百科上，对于恋爱这种感情的定义。

“阿周那”的皮肤很凉，触碰他的感觉像触碰某种无机物，其下的心跳却清晰可闻。神微微倾身，手臂在迦尔纳颈前交叉，光裸的胸膛贴在少年耳边。咚，咚，咚，咚，迦尔纳听见神阅读时的心跳，平缓而悠长。他出声读完最后一个释义，回头冲“阿周那”晃晃手机示意。

“原来如此。” 神说，一副参透人间真理的表情。

不知是阿周那过于纯情还是失忆精准覆盖到了人际关系部分，他并不知道恋人这词的意思。迦尔纳搜肠刮肚半天，发现人生单身十七年的自己也没法解释出恋人二字包含的千万牵扯，于是不得已求助于现代科技。幸好维基百科尽职尽责，用词客观，从心理到生理剖析了一遍这种人类自古为之所困的复杂情感，着实给两位白板高中生上了一课。

缓缓松开手机，“阿周那”直起身子，绕回到迦尔纳面前，紫色瞳孔紧紧盯着他。

“…你撒谎了吧。”

“的确。”迦尔纳爽快承认，“抱歉。我并不是想戏弄你。…只是想测试一下，你之所以只能被我看见，是不是由于原本的阿周那受了什么影响。” 

青春期的异变大抵由心而生。学校的同学某天突然和明星人格对调、返龄回到小学、获得读心超能力等等的反常现象在迦勒底学院并不少见。究其原因是少年时期飞速变化的身体和自我认知难以匹配，过于强烈的青涩愿望便会以超现实的形式表现出来。虽然不知其中原理，大抵的概念迦尔纳还是猜了个八九不离十；只是阿周那其人实在不像是会像普通人一样深陷在未熟的自我认知里，以至于试图蜕变成为神。

倘若不是长久累积的错误认知导致了变化，诱发点就只有可能是几天前的那起突发事件了。迦尔纳莫名感到一丝兴奋，伸手探向左肩。

“那就告诉你吧，阿周那。虽然你自称成为了神，但本质还是人类，那我们的竞争就不会停止。”

这样就够了。说到底，两人之间的关系并没有血缘关系所暗示的那么复杂，也没有结下什么血海深仇。迦尔纳和阿周那只是两个被棋逢对手的机缘巧合困住，在对抗中见证彼此的全部，也在对抗中被理解的普通人，仅此而已。成为神的“阿周那”不为恋人的定义所动，那么他所需要的回答就已浮上舌尖。

“我和你，是，也仅会是彼此的宿敌。”

咚地一声，像是突然断了电一样，白发神明坠向地板。迦尔纳不知所措地伸手去捞，划过指尖的银白发丝墨染般开始迅速发黑。

——

便利店的薯片在搞买一送一促销活动，短袖少年信手一抓拿起三袋。冷饮柜里上新了橘子汽水，他拿了两瓶最靠里的，在收银台附近的Q娃海报前踌躇半天，最后摘下一张奖票一并结了帐。手气不佳，只抽到橡胶挂件。他把东西往兜里一塞，刚想脱下外套代替购物袋包着零食运输，想起今天穿了夏季校服，只好讪讪接过店员顶着营业笑容递过来的塑料袋。花里胡哨的膨化食品把袋子撑得满满当当，迦尔纳目标明确直奔自行车棚，去见自己的贿赂对象。

“当当！怎么样，我可是特地跑出来一趟给你送自行车的。是一路推过来的哦！这可不止值两包薯片了吧！” 吉娜可躲在车棚阴影里等他，见人过来立马推出一辆金红相间的自行车。车漆在天棚漏下来的几缕阳光下闪闪发光，看来太阳号没在花店受到什么摧残。迦尔纳轻轻拍了拍车头，挂上车锁，转头把两大袋零食递给吉娜可。

“麻烦你了，这是谢礼。”

“等一下等一下，这是什么意思，迦尔纳你中彩票了吗？？该不会是想拖我回去上课的陷阱吧？”

“今天不是，但是如果你有时间的话，我确实有想咨询的事。回礼的话…” 他拎出Q娃挂件，有点不好意思地晃了晃：“用这个可以吗？”

“先说好，家里蹲的意见可是相当不靠谱的，有什么差错我可不负责啊！而且这次是破例，是破例，同样的挂件我当然是一早抱盒了！” 吉娜可嘴上说着，手上还是拆开了薯片包装袋。

现在是上课时间，行政区人影寥寥。既然本年级的风纪委员正躺在迦尔纳的床上意识不明，那学校内最适合谈话的地方自然是风纪室。门没上锁，室内的杂物极少，除了几把桌椅别无其他。阿周那平时就是在这种地方办公的吗。迦尔纳想着，拧开汽水盖子递给吉娜可。对方也不跟他客气，接过来是一顿牛饮。

“…我有一个朋友。他被人告白了。”

“噗！”吉娜可一不小心，橘子汽水喷了一课桌，她赶紧掏出纸巾来擦。就迦尔纳那个特点明显的社交圈，这个朋友无疑是他本人。迦勒底学园难道能找得出脑子不正常跟迦尔纳告白的人？…但他脸确实长得好看，不排除有新生被美貌蒙了心的情况发生。她强压下嗓子眼里的碳酸饮料，等着对面说完下半句。

“告白对象是他一直很在意的人。但是在他能做出回复之前，那个人就消失了。” 吉娜可拿着薯片的手在空中停滞，又等了片刻，才发现迦尔纳已经说完了。

“迦尔纳，你居然也会有恋爱烦恼啊…真是让人心情复杂…” 迦尔纳张了张嘴，像是想要重申主角是朋友，被吉娜可一挥手打住。“这个描述，毫无疑问是思春期综合症发动了吧？”

“思春期综合症？”

“很常见的都市传说啦。你们学校应该也出过好几起吧？那种获得透视眼，或者突然成长十岁的现象？根据五年恋爱游戏玩家的经验，这应该是没有得到你的回答，太害羞了不想被人看见导致物理上消失了吧？” 吉娜可说，判定谈话进入安全区，她又拿起橘子汽水。

“原来叫这个名字吗。但情况还是不太一样。…他消失之后，变成了神。不对，应该是以为自己变成了神。”

“噗！”课桌第二次遭了殃。吉娜可怨恨地看向对面，迦尔纳托腮沉思，完全没有接收到她的电波。

“这该不会是什么隐语吧？变成神？是字面意义上的神吗？”

“嗯。有角，有尾巴，还会飞。是典型的神的外表。”

“到底哪个次元的神会长成这样啊……到这个级别难道是深水鱼吗？话说既然是消失了又怎么知道长什么样子的？？”

“我也是因为这个才想找你咨询的。好像是变成了只有我能看见他的样子，只能让他暂时呆在我家了。而且，似乎因为我的大意，他现在昏迷了。”

发展过于天马行空，已经远远超出游戏玩家的知识范畴。吉娜可扶住头，拆开第二包薯片给大脑补充能量。

“该说真不愧是你吗…….到底做了什么才会昏迷的啊……” 短短几分钟，家里蹲的心态已经经历了从“老父亲终于迎来了春天”到“走近未解之谜”的转变，当事人竟然还一脸平静，好像在讨论捡回家的小猫小狗。

“我拒绝了他的告白。”

这次吉娜可学聪明了，汽水逃过一劫，噎在嗓子里的只有空气。今天这鬼咨询实在是太消耗精力了，她心想，岂止是六包薯片两瓶饮料，回头得勒索迦尔纳请她吃和牛烧烤。事态的起因已经一团乱麻难以分析，现在重点只能放在救回那个倒了八辈子霉喜欢上迦尔纳这块木头的悲催神了。

“这也太冷血了吧？！”她愤愤地为不知名的告白者打抱不平，一半怒气来源于白白浪费的半瓶汽水，“哪怕是注定失恋，人家也好歹向你吐露了心声，现在还因为你的盐对应陷入了存在不稳定状态啊？就算是按照礼仪也应该好好地给人家一个理由吧？不是一直很在意的对象吗？起码先让人恢复过来啊？？” 说得她怒上心头，拍着大腿使唤木头给她拆开第三包薯片。

“原来如此，按照礼仪吗。虽然对不起他，但我确实有不能答应告白的难言之隐。……他也应该知道的。” 迦尔纳犹豫了。拒绝的理由好像有无数个，又好像根本不成立。即使要他给出理由，对方有没有接收的打算也很难说。他想起“阿周那”像电脑接收数据一样阅读维基百科的样子，手指点了点桌面。

“不会吧，难道是爱而不得的都市情感剧套路…已经严重超纲了…” 吉娜可本想打趣好友几句缓和一下气氛，看见他略有失落的表情，到嘴的话又咽了回去。能让看见吉尔伽美什全裸都不眨眼皮的迦尔纳耷拉眉毛，看来对方确实是他很重要的人。

麻烦归麻烦，出于不能让帅哥伤心的公益心，她沉吟片刻，想到一个解决方法：“既然不能答应告白，那公开做出回复总是做得到的吧？”

“？”

“你看，现在只有你能看到他的话，就说明他的状况有一部分是来源于’想要得到迦尔纳的注意’的愿望吧？虽然心情没法回应，但是如果迦尔纳在众人面前做出回应，证明你对他的重视，是不是可以实现一部分这个愿望，让他再次被人看见呢？”

“！”迦尔纳恍然大悟，“竟然能给出逻辑这么周全的对应，真是出色。谢谢你，吉娜可。我会再买挂件给你的。” 少女神气地交叉双臂哼了哼，表示那是自然，“但是，他本人处在昏迷状态没法来上学，我该怎么公开回复呢？”

“太阳王午间电台了解一下？”


End file.
